


One Piece PETs: Fashion!!!

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [155]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats' fashion sense. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Fashion!!!

**One Piece PETs: Fashion!!!**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fun-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

We all know how well Nami and Robin dress, yes?

 

Sometimes classy, sometimes sassy, sometimes cute, sometimes sexy, and of course, the casual look.

 

"Cuz, why not?" Nami asked.

 

   Yes, right. Anywho, the girls shop for their clothes at almost all of the known stores, but the two stores they like in particular are Marshalls and Old Navy. They had the best prices there, so there was less of a chance of Nami blowing her top.

 

"Thank god for that!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

The plus side was that the staff was always so courteous.

 

"Another thing I like about shopping at Marshalls and Old Navy," Nami spoke up. "Everyone's so nice!"

 

   While shopping at Marshalls, the navigator and the archaeologist found some clothes that they really liked: a feminine floral blouse for Nami, a black & white print shirt for Robin, a geometric print tank for Nami, a floral print top for Robin, designer denim jeans for each of them, and a black & white printed dress for Nami.

 

"Luffy, what do you think of this dress?" Nami asked, holding up the printed dress.

 

"Aww, it's cute!" Luffy answered.

 

   Luffy liked Marshall's too, not because he could buy clothes, but because it never took so long shopping there, and when they were done, he'd get himself something to eat faster. That, and he didn't have to wear the leash and collar here.

 

"All right, just one more dress and we're done," Nami said.

 

"Got it," replied Luffy. "Thanks for not making me wear the leash, again, Nami."

 

"Don't mention it, Luffy," Nami told him. "And since you were a good boy, I'm gonna get you a nice treat!"

 

"Woo hoo!" Luffy whooped. "Food for me~!!"

 

   As soon as Nami and Robin picked out their clothing, they went over to the cashier to ring them up. It was a reasonable price, and Nami thanked the cashier, smiling ear-to-ear. Subsequently, she, Robin, and Luffy left the store and entered the nearest restaurant. There, he ate to his stomach's content.

 

"Mm!" he hummed as he ate. "Yummy!"

 

Nami smiled as she pet Luffy.

 

"Good boy," she praised. "Maybe, next time, we should get you an outfit."

 

"I'd like that," Luffy replied. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." said Nami.

 

   After Luffy was well-fed, he, Robin, and Nami went to Old Navy. They picked out some nice outfits for him, particularly ones that he felt made him look cool.

 

"Sweet!" Luffy grinned. "I love you, Nami!!"

 

"I love you, too, Luffy!" Nami beamed.

 

"Luffy!" Robin called. "Would you like some sunglasses?"

 

"Ooh! Yes please!!" Luffy answered, eagerly.

 

Robin handed Luffy the shades, the latter promptly trying them on.

 

"How do I look?" Luffy asked.

 

"Nice~!" Nami answered.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied.

 

"You're welcome!" Nami told him. "Now, let's go ahead and buy all these, huh?"

 

"Right," Luffy nodded in agreement.

 

So, they made their purchases and left.

 

"That was fun," Luffy commented. "We have to go again!"

 

"Oh, we will," Nami replied with a wink.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

   Subsequently, they arrived back at the ship. Nami and Robin left to go put their purchases away in their room, as did Luffy when he headed to the Men's Quarters.

 

"More clothes?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yep!" Luffy answered.

 

"I swear, Nami's shopping addiction's rubbing off on you," Zoro said. "Next thing you know, you're gonna wanna go to the spa and get your nails painted."

 

"But, I like going to the spa," Luffy pouted. "plus, all of the clothes we bought were dirt cheap."

 

"That right?" Zoro asked.

 

Luffy nodded in response.

 

"Whatever, dude," sighed Zoro. "do what you want."

 

"Thank you," Luffy spoke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put my things away."

 

And the Monkey Man left to go and do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary's very misleading.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
>  
> 
> And I cannot, for the life of me, remember what the hell inspired me to think this up.:(


End file.
